


Say I'm A Bird

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Movie Night, Tears, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, chick flick, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I has e prompt for you- One where Ian makes Mickey watch some proper soppy film (something cringey) and Mickey gets a bit teary eyed at the end of it,but is in total denial of it. Ian is all like 'is that a tear I see?' with a little fluffy banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I'm A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO CUTE TO WRITE OMG hahahah sorry I got a little excited.  
> Thanks so much for this prompt luv! sorry it's not long <3
> 
> Enjoy the fluffiness!!! :D

“Mick, let’s watch a movie,” Ian said joining Mickey on the sofa. It was just the two of them at the Gallagher house. Fiona had a night shift and she asked if the two of them could come over and watch Liam for the night. Lip was at school, Carl and Debbie were out at friends houses so Ian was the only option left. 

 

Ian handed Mickey another beer and nuzzled close to him. Mickey said, “What do you got?”

 

“Uhh…” Ian said trailing off. He got up to check the collection.

 

“Shit, I took all my movies to your place. All they have here is The Notebook. I think it’s Debbie’s. Lip must have all the other movies,” Ian said.

 

Mickey groaned, “Seriously? A chick flick?”

 

“It’s not that bad actually, Debbs made me watch it a few years ago,” Ian admitted.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and Ian said, “Shut up.” They both started to laugh as Ian put the movie in and settled back in next to Mickey. All the lights were off, Liam was upstairs in bed and the house was quiet.

 

Ian pulled the blanket over them and nuzzled himself against Mickey.

 

“Are we seriously cuddling watching a chick flick right now?” Mickey said once the movie started up with it’s sad ass music and Ian curled up against him.

 

“Get over it,” Ian said pulling Mickey’s arm around him so he could get even closer. He draped his legs over Mickey’s so he was practically on top of him. 

 

 

The movie went by without them talking, Mickey occasionally sipping from his beer or running his hand over Ian’s arm or down his back or in his hair.

 

 

_Do you think in another life I could have been a bird?_

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Why the fuck does she want to be a bird?”

 

Ian shrugged but kept quiet, eyes on the screen.

 

_Say I’m a bird._

 

_You’re a bird._

 

_Now say you’re a bird too._

 

_If you’re a bird I’m a bird._

 

Mickey scoffed but didn’t say anything. 

 

 

The movie neared the end. It was the end of the film where it was them in the future.

 

Ian kept nodding off. He was half watching the film since he’s seen it already, he was just too comfortable in Mickey’s arms, it was hard to stay awake.

 

Ian woke to the sound of Mickey sniffling a bit. He opened his eyes and saw the two old people on screen laying side by side and the nurse being shocked after checking their pulses. 

 

The movie rolled into the credits.

 

Ian turned his head slightly to look up at his boyfriend.

 

Mickey rubbed at his eyes with his free hand and tried to do it quickly.

 

Ian sat up and faced Mickey, “Is that a tear I see?”

 

“What? No,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smiled and moved a bit closer to his man. He turned Mickey’s face to him and said, “Mick, are you crying?”

 

“No, get the fuck off me,” Mickey said pushing Ian’s hands off of him.

 

“Awwww Mick! It’s okay you can cry in front of me,” Ian said trying to pull Mickey to him.

 

“Fuck off, Gallagher. I am not crying, Jesus Christ,” Mickey said annoyed. He didn’t want to give Ian the satisfaction of admitting that he so was.

 

“It was so sad though, they died together. Mickeyyyyyy,” Ian said in an annoying as fuck voice.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Ian, I swear to God. Fuck off.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Fine! But you know I don’t give a shit if you cry, even if it’s to some sappy movie. I cried when I first saw it, though I was 11.” 

 

Mickey flipped him off when Ian started to laugh.

 

Ian climbed onto Mickey’s lap finally without him pushing him off. He wound his arms around Mickey’s neck as Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s waist. 

 

“Say I’m a bird,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s piercing blue eyes.

 

Ian started to chuckle and Mickey laughed too and said, “You’re a fuckin’ dick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They make my day :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
